chandlers daughter
by 1knowr1ght
Summary: when joey moves out, chandler gets a basket that holds his baby girl, isabella, in it. her mother has left her their, he instantly vows to protect her from everything and take care of her, years later she goes to find her mother in forks but falls in love with Edward, then ends up going home heart broken, a year later the Cullen's show up at the coffee house. mostly fluff.


Chandlers daughter.

Chapter 1

Chandlers pov

I hear a knock on my apartment door. when I go see who it is, nothing but a basket with a pile of blankets and a note is in their. I pick up the basket when it moves. I put it on the counter and pick up the note, it read,

'chandler,

this may be hard for you to understand but, well, this is your baby girl. She is a year old on 24 november, please I cant raise a child alone and you are a good person and will be a good father to her, her name is isabella, please take care of her.'

I uncover the blankets and see a tiny baby girl. I look at her with wide eyes. I pick her up carefully. She opens her eyes and looks at me, I instantly promise her to never let her go even if I have to live with joey or monica.

I take a blanket and wrap her in it. I go over to Monica's. I see everyone but joey and say "i have a daughter" everyone looks at me like I'm insane. I hear a chores of 'whats', 'how' and 'when's', isabella starts to gurgle, so I say "look at her, she's so tiny. I found her outside my apartment, wrapped in blankets and a note. I just.. I cant let her go, I don't care what it takes, i'm keeping her." I say truthfully. Phoebe, rachel and Monica come over and look at her, they start to aw at her. "can I hold her?" asks monica, I look at her and back to isabella. "sure but be careful" I warn her, she smiles and nods, taking my baby girl from my arms.

"she's so tiny" she coo's, isabella starts to wriggle and whine. I pick her out of mon's arms and lightly bounce her, she calms down.

"hey everyone" joey says walking in the door, "chandler, why do you have a baby in your arms?" I look at him, "joey this is my daughter isabella, she was left outside the apartment door" I say, "isabella, this is your uncle joey, aunt monica, aunt rachel, aunt phoebe and uncle ross." I introduce her to everyone. "anyway, Mon, can you come with me shopping for furniture, rach and phoebs I need you to shop for clothes, joey and ross can you make some room for her in my apartment?" they all nod and we set off to work.

(2 hours later)

we have everything away and set up for isabella, I got some time off work to get her a nanny. Soon everything is set.

The next few days I spend with my daughter. Joey comes over once in awhile and tries to get me to come to nick games but I refuse, "joey, I wanna spend some time with my daughter, so can you please stop asking" I say to joey as I feed isabella some frozen yoghurt.

"come on chandler, please come on, it wont be the end of the world." he still pleas. "joey, i'm not going and thats final." I say firmly. "you know what, fine, you don't to come. Go spend time with your precious daughter, i'm going to see the nicks." he storms out, slamming the door so hard it makes isabella cry.

I pick her up and put her in her stroller and go walk around central park. When she gets thirsty we go to central perk and I get her I juice and myself a iced tea. Some women come and surround us. "please don't crowed she just very upset if that happens." I state, and even more women come and crowed us. When our drinks come, I put her drink in a sippy cup and give it to her, I get my iced tea in a to-go cup and pay. Soon we get to monica's and I half say/half ask "why are women so adored by a single father taking care of his daughter?"

monica and rachel look at me and rachel comes out with, "because it's hardly ever day you see a man take care of a small life, I mean you just leave it to the women", I then come out with, "well, in my life it's turned around. I've been dumped with a life that I never knew existed"

They look at me in sympathy. "it's ok, at least you are a father and not like ross, who only see's his son every once in awhile" says rachel. "yea thats true" I look at the time, "it's snack time, Mon can I get an apple and a knife please"

I cut up the apple in to tiny peaces and give it to isabella. Once she's done, I take her across the hall and put her down for a nap, putting the baby monitor on as I leave. I take the parent end and go across the hall.

"i never pictured you to be such a father figure, chandler" ross says as I enter the room, how long was I gone?

The next morning I go off to work, leaving isabella with the nanny, for once in my life, I haven't flirted with a hot women. My mind is always now on isabella.


End file.
